justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDlover/Just Dance: Project Diva (Fanmade Game)
Just Dance: Project Diva (ジャストダンス：プロジェクトディーバ) is a Japanese Just Dance crossover game focusing on Vocaloid songs. This is a fan-made game. You may not take the fan-made images on this blog and re-post them elsewhere as your own. Gameplay and Features * Diva Controller (for iOS and Android) ** '''Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no PlayStation Camera or PlayStation Eye required! ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * '''Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * Dance Mashup ''' * '''You are a Superstar! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 stars are changed to Silver. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. Tracklist * (JDWiiU) indicates that this song originated from Just Dance Wii U. * (JD2016) indicates that this song originated from Just Dance 2016. * (JD2017) indicates that this song originated from Just Dance 2017. Main Tracklist There are ?? songs in the game, ?? original and 3 recicled from other Just Dance games. Alternate Routines There are ?? alternate routines in the game. They can be unlocked with 5000 JD Coins each. Mashups There are ?? Mashups in the game. They can be unlocked with 1000 JD Coins each. Menu Screenshots (Thanks to SatoTheScientist101 for letting me use his template!) Beta Elements Meltdown.png|Notice the visible face. Shoushitsu_beta.png|Off-center coach and differently framed background. Weekendergirlbeta.png|Mirrored coach and glove on a different hand. Request Please read the conditions below if you'd like to request a song for the main tracklist, an Alternate Version or a Mashup. Requests are open only on the Just Dance Wiki. Main Tracklist * Specify song, artist and coach(es). Background is optional. ** Only request Vocaloid songs (of course). *** Vocaloid covers of originally non-Vocaloid songs aren't allowed. ** Coach(es) must be a Vocaloid character cosplayer(s) wearing an outfit(s) that fits with the requested song. ** No explicit songs or songs with strong or suggestive themes (ex: I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry by kikuo). Alternate Versions * Specify song, artist, mode (ex: Extreme, Fitness...) and coach(es). Background is optional. ** Only request Alternate Versions for songs already present in the main tracklist. ** Coach(es) must be a Vocaloid character cosplayer(s) wearing an outfit(s) that fits with the requested song. Mashups * Specify song, artist, icon coach(es), background color and theme. ** Only request Mashups for songs already present in the main tracklist. ** Any coach(es) from the following games (and only the following games) may be used: ''Just Dance'', Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3, Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Now (Chinese Version), Just Dance Wii, Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance Wii U. Category:Blog posts